


Second Chances {Hollyoaks}

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Abuse?, Betrayal, Chances, Drama, F/M, Hollyoaks - Freeform, Hurt, Lies, Love, Pregnant, Romance, Secrets, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform, relationships, second
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah is a new girl in Hollyoaks Village. She gets a job as Patrick's new PA. Patrick is fuming over Maxine leaving with Dodger. He meets Hannah and thinks there's something different about her. Hannah thinks she can change Patrick but does he want to change? Hannah is warned against Patrick but can she be his second chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Hannah Johnson, the Johnson family and my storylines. Everything else belongs to Lime Pictures.

"Come on Hannah. Its a new start!" Andrew Johnson said to his youngest daughter Hannah.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "It looks likes there's nothing to do. I can't be doing with fresh starts," Hannah complained. She hated being uprooted constantly. Although she was twenty-one and had a degree in Admin, she lived with her parents still. She was an only child as when Hannah had been born her mother had complications resulting in her Mum becoming infertile.

Helena looked at Hannah. "It will be fine darling and with your interview for the PA job you should fit right in."

Hannah scoffed. She climbed out the car and saw a night club. "Oh joy, a club," Hannah said sarcastically. She didn't want to live in the village. She didn't want the degree in Admin. She wanted to own her own hair salon. She wanted to live in London where she was happy.

"Well don't go out getting drunk will you? I remember the last time," Andrew said.

Hannah groaned. "Let me live that down! For God's sake."

After the Johnson's had moved into their new home next to a family named the Lomax's, Hannah took a step outside and looked around. There was a shop, a resturant and a club. "Hannah, there's been talk of a pub located around here. Would you want to check it out?" Helena asked.

Hannah shook her head. "No thanks."

Helena sighed and walked off with her husband. Hannah went back inside the house. She hated the village already. Her Job interview was tomorrow and she was petrified. She didn't know if she would get the job.

Hannah's parents arrived home around 11pm. Hannah had made herself dinner. "Did you make us anything?" Helena asked.

"No I bloody didn't. I think you're both able to make yourself something!"

Helena rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to make herself and Andrew some food. Hannah went up to bed dreading tomorrow.

The Next Morning.

Hannah woke and remembered her interview. It was 9:45am at Hollyoaks High School. Once Hannah had showered, she got changed into black pencil skirt, white blouse, black blazer and heels. She put her hair into curls that cascaded down her back.

Satisfied that she looked okay, she went downstairs. "You look good," Andrew said. He approved of his daughter's choice of clothes for her interview. "I think you'd get the job on the effort you've made."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Let's cut the crap. We all know that you practically forced this interview onto me! You arranged it behind my back. Wanting to make sure that I used the degree I had so I couldn't actually do something I'm passionate about," Hannah spat.

Helena looked over. "No, we want what's best for you. We always have," she said in an attempt to calm her daughter down.

Hannah ignored them and walked out. She didn't want to be around her parents anymore. They were doing her head in.

At The School.

Hannah made her way to the school. She saw the pupils looking at her in awe. She rolled her eyes. Hannah walked inside and saw a teacher. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr Blake's office. I'm here for the PA interview," Hannah said. It may not have been the job she wanted but she was going to make the best out of it.

"Follow me. I'm John-Paul McQueen. English Teacher. I've not seen you around here before," John-Paul commented.

Hannah smiled. "I'm Hannah. My family have just moved to the village. They actually set this interview up behind my back. I'm here now though," Hannah said.

John-Paul smiled. "Well that's good. Mr Blake is a good principal."

"I'm sure he is."

John-Paul led Hannah to the office. He knocked and waited for permission to enter. He held the door open for Hannah. "Mr Blake, this is Hannah. She's here for the interview for your new PA," John-Paul told him.

Mr Blake looked over and smiled. "Thank you Mr McQueen. You can leave now."

John-Paul had gone so Hannah smiled at Patrick. "I'm Hannah. Thank you for giving me a chance," Hannah said. She hated being a suck up but she wanted the job.

"You're welcome. I need a new PA. You certainly look the part," Patrick said. He had noticed how appropriate Hannah's attire was. "Take a seat."

Hannah sat down and they began the interview. After around an hour or so, the interview was over. Patrick looked at Hannah's CV. "Your degree in Admin is impressive as is your Work Experience."

Hannah scoffed. "My parents. They'd do anything to make sure I'm successful. I wanted to own my own hair salon. Settle down and have a family but that apparently goes against their wishes for me," Hannah complained.

Patrick smiled. "Well I'm glad you applied for this position as you've been the only candidate so I'm offering the job to you."

Hannah grinned. "Wait, is this so you can cop an eyeful down my top? I've noticed most the students in the school doing that already."

"Of course not."

"I'm joking with you. My parents hate it when I joke around. It goes against everything they stand for. Personally I just want to get by in life," Hannah said.

Patrick nodded. "Could you start tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

Hannah walked out of the school with Patrick. "Well Miss Johnson, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Same here. I'll see you tomorrow," Hannah said.

Hannah walked off from Patrick not realising how much her life would change now she had met him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss On The Cheek.

It was Hannah's first day as a PA at Hollyoaks High. Deep down she was anxious for it but at the same time, she found herself wanting to get to know Patrick more. Hannah found him intresting.

Hannah woke that morning and went for a shower. As soon as she was done, she got dressed into a knee length black dress. White blazer and heels. She put her hair into a french plait.

After doing her make up, Hannah went downstairs. "Here's your breakfast," Helena said. Hannah just sat down. "How long are you going to keep this up Hannah? You've got the job."

Hannah scoffed. She ate her toast and looked at her parents. "I have the job I didn't want! I have to do everything I possibly can to make my parents happy don't I?"

"Yes! We've raised you for twenty one years!" Andrew yelled. He was getting annoyed at how Hannah was acting. "You should be grateful that we've made your life comfortable."

Hannah stood and walked out. She couldn't stand being around her parents right now.

At The School.

Hannah arrived at the school. She ignored the pupils starring at her. She didn't care about them staring at her. Hannah made her way to the office. Patrick was standing in the doorway. "Ah, Miss Johnson. You're early," he commented.

Hannah laughed. "Always keen to make an impression on the boss. Even one as good looking as you," Hannah joked.

"Thank you Miss Johnson."

Hannah smirked and she sat down on the chair at her desk. "Excuse me Mr Blake. I have things to do."

Patrick went into his office and Hannah set about sorting the paperwork out. Patrick had asked her to sort out new pupils that require to be enrolled and pupils that had left.

A Few Hours Later.

It had just turned lunchtime. Hannah was sitting on her desk as the chair was hurting her back. Patrick came out and saw her. "Everything okay?"

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Fine, this chair is horrid. I don't know how your other PA's sat on this thing," Hannah said. She noticed Patrick with a smirk on his face. "Nice smirk but make sure the wind isn't blowing. You'll get stuck like that," Hannah joked.

Patrick laughed. He found Hannah intresting and he wanted to get to know her more. "Would you like to go for lunch?" Patrick asked.

"Sure."

Patrick smiled and helped her off the desk.

The Hutch.

"Table for two."

Tony led Patrick and Hannah over to a table and gave them some menus. "Order what you like, its on me," Patrick said.

Hannah smiled. "Thanks."

While they were eating, a woman approached Patrick and Hannah. "How can you eat with her knowing what you're like?" She spat.

Hannah looked up at the woman. "What's he like?"

"Abusive. He made my life hell for so long but now I'm free. If I were you then I'd get away while you can."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "So are people not entitled to second chances? Do people not deserve the chance to live a happy life?" Hannah asked. The woman looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't actually get your name," Hannah said.

"Maxine."

Hannah smiled. "Well then, Maxine, I suggest you walk away and let Patrick and I enjoy a lunch together," Hannah said.

Maxine walked off. Hannah smiled at Patrick. "Thank you. Maxine seems determined to ruin my life," Patrick said.

Hannah sighed. "It's fine. I don't know why people can't let things lie."

After lunch, Hannah and Patrick walked back to the school. Hannah found herself intrigued by Patrick. "Sorry about our lunch being ruined," Patrick said.

Hannah smiled. "It's fine. I love having a dramatic lunch. Honestly, don't let her bug you. If it is true what she's said then I won't let it bother me," Hannah told him.

"Well thank you. That means a lot."

End Of The School Day.

The school day had ended and so Hannah packed up her bag. Patrick came out. "Thank you for today. You've been an amazing," Patrick said.

Hannah smiled. "You're welcome Mr Blake."

Patrick walked towards her. "Would you care to join me for dinner tonight? My daughter is out along with my granddaughter," Patrick asked.

Hannah nodded. "I'd love to. Thank you for the offer."

With Hannah.

Hannah returned home and saw her parents looking at her. "You were seen canoodling with an older man at lunch," Andrew commented.

Hannah looked at him and scoffed. "Yeah, that's Mr Blake. He's my boss. He offered to buy me lunch. Is that a crime?" Hannah asked.

"It is when he's been accused of abusing a young woman!" Helena yelled at her daughter.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Well tough. He's asked me to join him for dinner and I've accepted the offer," Hannah told her parents. She loved the expression on their faces.

Helena shook her head. "No you're not! You're keeping away from Patrick Blake. We know about the abuse he's been accused of!" Helena yelled.

Hannah walked upstairs and got changed. She was wearing a tight red dress which showed off her curves. She had styled her hair into curls and re-did her make-up. Hannah had no idea why she was making so much of an effort with a guy she met yesterday.

Once ready, she went downstairs. Her parents glared. "You look like a little whore," Helena spat.

Hannah smirked. "Good. I'm hoping I can get into Mr Blake's bed. Be better than being here."

Before her parents could reply, Hannah walked out and made her way over to the flat. After she buzzed, he let her in. "Miss Johnson."

"Mr Blake."

Hannah smiled and walked into the flat. "Nice."

"Thank you."

Patrick had made spaghetti bolognese. "Oo my favourite."

"Really?"

Hannah nodded. "Always wanted to go to Italy."

Patrick smiled. "That's amazing."

Hannah shrugged. "I saved up to go to Italy with my friends. Parents found out. They stopped me," Hannah told him.

After dinner, Patrick gave Hannah a glass of wine. "Well Mr Blake, you can certainly entertain."

"Thank you."

Hannah winked and she stood. "I suppose I should go back to that place I call home," Hannah mumbled.

Patrick walked Hannah to the door. She lingered for a moment. "Thank you for tonight. I loved it," Hannah told him.

"You're welcome," Patrick said. He looked at Hannah and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Patrick."

"Goodbye Hannah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
